The aftermath of Destruction
by Dracarys-Daenerys-Targaryen
Summary: I, Fear Injector, and my best friend Nuke Retaliator are on the road, looking for somewhere to stay after our home was destroyed. But not everything goes according to plan... A story about Killjoys facing the new world, taking a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Driving along the road, tired and hungry, we listened to the muffled sounds on the radio. Obviously it was Dr D, he's one of the only few people with the guts to put himself out there. To help all the lost souls. All those who've lost friends and family, who have no reason to live… Us. Fear Injector and Nuke Retaliator. We live by those names. Erased our real identity, forgotten our past lives. We are nothing. No-one.

The sky was grey with ash, falling gently towards the ground. The aftermath of destruction, so delicate in the wind. Wiped away by the wipers, but quickly build up again. There has been no noise since the last bomb went off. They go in sequence. Five in total, set off one after the other every minute. 60 seconds of escape, but not everyone can run fast. I guess we got lucky, we were already on the outskirts of town when the first bomb came down from the sky. It was a scene of complete mayhem. All that was left was rubble. Looking back we could still see the last cloud of smoke rising into the sky. Forgetting would be hard, the scene was horrible. People clinging together for their live and screaming in pain.

"Date: 6th of July 2019. Time: 15:36," A video diary to record the days away from the disaster we used to call home. I sighed as I looked up into the lens of the camera, knowing no one would ever see these. But maybe when all of this is over, I could look back at all of these videos and think that I changes that world. Fear Injector all over the news and radio. Then my transmissions would mean something, but I had nothing to say. I couldn't promise that I could save them. So what's the point? I shut down the camera and jumped back into the front of the van.

"All our equipment still working?" Nuke asked

"Yeah, all still intact,"

We had rigged up our van so we could get through to any other Killjoy out there. We have PC's and cameras, radios too, for sending out transmissions. A daily broadcast over the T.V, (After hacking into BL/inds security system and shutting them down.) We call it KilljoyBroadcasts and we air once a week every Sunday at 5pm. So far we've been doing it for six weeks but we have gotten no reply. There must be others out there. There _has _to be. We can only hope for a response. But our biggest priority now is finding somewhere to stay. We've been on the road for over three days now, scraping up food wherever we find it. Our van was packed with a box of food to last us one week, but after that we have nothing unless we find civilization.

About four hours later, that's when Nuke spotted it.

"Look, over there!"

My head swerved around and my eyes met an old and what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Our faces lit up with excitement,

"Come on, and bring the stuff in the back!" Nuke shouted

"No, grab your ray-gun, we'll search the area, make sure there are no traps on the land,"

"what?"

"In case other killjoys or even Dracs are in there. They would set traps to defend themselves, right?"

"Yeah, right."

Removing our guns from our holders we slowly inched ourselves towards the warehouse, scanning the ground for trip mines or any other device that could potentially blow us to smithereens. Finally we reached the door. We looked inside and seen no one, so we put away our guns and stepped inside. That's when I felt it, a string against my calf. Then I was hit in the head, and I remember no more.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I let my guard down a little too much. When I awoke I was lying on some sort of sponge mat in a small room. My head was still very sore and I was really dizzy. I stood up and made my way to an arch entrance which led me to an empty hall, (If we're not counting the people sitting in the middle around a fire cooking some beans, that is,) I guess they never heard me come over, because when I sat down Nuke practically threw herself on top of me. I groaned. It felt as though my brain had detached and was swinging around bumping into my skull.

"I brought the box of food in. They were starving." Nuke said

There were two others. They looked at me and smiled with bits of food stuck between their teeth. They were like us, alone, a boy and a girl, (Although me and Nuke are girls)

"Hey, what's your names?" I asked

"I'm Lilac Halo," the girl replied

"And I'm Riot Panther," said the boy

"We're really sorry about earlier. If we had've seen you we would've de-activated it."

"That's alright," I said "It's just self-defence, you should reset it, it might come in handy,"

"It helped us not too long before you two came. Dracs were closing in on us, knocked them all unconscious. We left them and hid around the back in a shed. They never even bothered to look for us, but I think they'll be back, we were just leaving when we saw you two, but we never really bothered to find out whether you were Killjoys or not. We thought on first sight that you were more Dracs,"

"Well we should get our stuff together in case they do come back," Nuke said. She stood up, went over to a tap on the wall, filled a bucket full of water and put the fire out.

"Grab the box of food, that's all isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah," I replied

"No, wait, one last thing, out the back," said Panther. We followed him out the back and onto a hill. On top of it there was a bandana, a pair of odd coloured gloves and a ray-gun.

"We lost him during the bombing. These were just a few of his belongings we managed to save. He was good. Only ever wanting to help others, but this time it cost him. He tried saving a young boy, but they were too late and the fire surrounded them. There was no chance, he just held the boy tight and let the flames engulf them,"

We all stood in silence paying our respects and then we were off.

"So how long do you think it will take to find civilization this time?" Nuke joked

"Want to bet?" I said. It feels good to be with others. We have more fun and they're more company on the road. After all, we needed a good laugh.  
About two hours into the drive and it was already getting dark. We decided we would stop and camp out under the stars. We had all gotten tired of driving and we weren't getting anywhere.

"I guess Lilacs name has truth," said Panther

We all lay down and looked up at the sky. It really was lilac. It was covered in stars and there was not a cloud in sight. So peaceful and relaxing, makes me want to lie here forever. I could try, but it wouldn't be long before the Dracs find me. I'll give them a day before they have us running for our lives. It's their fault society is like this, although I guess the rebels made it worse. We were just trying to make things better. The way they used to be. Now it started wars. We are all trying to kill each other. Innocent people are dying. But we will fight back. And we will win.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm in a white room, a lab, dressed in some sort of white hospital robe. I get up and walk to the door. Peering out I am looking down a long corridor. The bright lights are blurring my eyesight, but I can just make out the dark figure at the end of the hall. I stumble out the door and cling to the wall for support. One foot in front of the other I make my way down towards the black mass in front of me, but as I walk nearer the figure seems to be getting farther away. That's when I start to pick up the pace. I run, gradually getting faster with every step until I'm sprinting down the hall. But the figure disappears. I keep running until I'm at the end of the corridor, but when I get there, there is nothing but a wall in front of me. Who was it? I slowly turn round, and right in front of me, there he was, staring directly at me. Korse._

I awoke bolt upright with the sweat lashing of me. The sand stuck to my body as I got up and attempted to pat it off. Now would be a great time for a shower, except we're in the middle of nowhere. Next objective: Find a water source. Everyone was still asleep, indicating it's still very early in the morning, but there is no chance of me going back to sleep. The dream has left me confused and the heat only adds to the dizziness. Is this what it's like to go mental? Waking from a nightmare only to walk in circles in a dazed state, not knowing what to do. No. This is reality nowadays. I can only imagine what it's like in Battery City, taking their pills and going off to work every day, happy as Larry. Brainwashed. They don't remember anything, it must be horrible. But they're gone now, and we are too. Lost in this world, with no clue where to go or what to do next, so now is the time to think. What will we do next? Do we keep on driving along this road, hoping to find something? Find what? There is nothing. And that's when I heard it, the screech of wheels along the ground. I turn around to see the white van racing towards us, the BL/ind logo on the side. Think fast, but it's hard when you're in a state of panic. I ran to the others, shouting for them to wake up and grabbing my gun from my holster I positioned myself in the middle of the road. Take one for the team. I took a deep breath in, raised my gun, and positioned it so that the target was on the centre of the drivers head. The van was hurtling towards me, and in my head I was thinking, I'm ready to die. But as I went to pull the trigger, something stopped me, hesitation. And the van is still heading right for me, but I feel the arms wrap around me, the plush me of the stomach against the side of my ribs. We both plummeted off the road and down a hill into a ditch. It was Riot Panther. He saved my life, because I couldn't. Embarrassed? Yes. Why couldn't I do it? All I had to do was put a little pressure on my finger, and the deed was done. The van would've been thrown off track, causing a crash and explosion, killing them all. But I couldn't do it. Now my friends have to fight for their lives, with the accuracy of a blind man shooting a gun for the very first time in his life.

"Fear? Are you alright? Can you hear me, Fear?" Panther asked. I looked at him. He was dirty from the fall, with dirt stains all over his face and clothes. The only things clear and clean were his eyes. Blue. Clear blue.

"Yeah, fine." I replied. He pulled me up onto my feet, but then spotting one of the Dracs he pulled me straight back down. It looked around but the ditch was hidden by a few bundles of grass, so we were well out of sight. I wanted to get up and fight, but Panther was holding me as tight as so I couldn't even breathe let alone move. I struggled for a while, but it was no use, I let his arms embrace me. It was like the living reality of how the little boy felt, when Panthers friend gripped him tight and wouldn't let go. But even if the little boy escaped from his lock, he would still have died a painful death, worse, alone. Panther saved me from that, but the others, what happened to them? I don't know how to feel. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for Panther, but not letting me go back and help my best friend sparked anger. I lashed out at him, and then out of nowhere came tears. Finally, after hearing the take-off of the wheels, he let me go. I sprinted up the hill to see no-one. No bodies lying on the ground.

"They could still be alive, we can rescue them," Panther said from behind me, but I didn't want to listen to him. They wouldn't be gone if I had maybe have been there to save them.

"Why did you do that? Why! They could still be here right now!" I turned and shouted to him, walking closer with tears streaming down my face, rolling into my mouth, I could taste the saltiness.

"If I hadn't have done so neither of us would be here, no one would be here, we would all be dead, Fear," He said back. And with that, my limbs gave way, and I fell to the ground, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

I keep having that same dream over and over again. It's like there's a mini DVD player in my head replaying it for me, and every time I always wake up at the end confused. I haven't told Panther about it yet, and I don't want to, but I feel as though I need to get it off my chest. Maybe I'll tell him later, but for now we have to get a move on. This place is no longer safe. Exterminators will be out scanning the area for us any time soon.

Panther was already up and looking for food in the back of the van. He then came over with a concerned face.

"There's no more food left," he said, "We'll have to look for some when we're on the road,"

"yeah, okay," I replied. There's just so much on my mind that I really don't care about food. My best friend is either dead or so doped up she won't know who I am, and now the Dracs have located our whereabouts, and will hunt us down until they find us, and kill us. I stood up, walked to the car and got in. Panther was in the back fixing boxes into positions so they wouldn't fall. Watching him reminded me about the transmissions. I had completely forgotten about them. I had also lost track of days, and Nuke wasn't here to hack into BL/inds systems. Everything was falling apart. Panther came in from the back and took a seat in the driver's seat. Neither of us new how to drive, but having had to since the bombing we're used to all the pedals and what the gears are for.

We set off, another journey on the road for who knows how long, but it wasn't that long before I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _Dreamless._It's the first time I haven't had that disturbing dream, and I actually got quite a good sleep. When I awoke it was pitch black outside. The only light there was, was being given out by the moon and our one working headlight.

About an hour later I decided to turn on the radio. Dr D was on and he was calling out his daily list of lost Killjoys. We only caught him saying a few names though, "Bleached clouds, Black Halo and Cyanide Dreams were all tragically killed today. How many more do we have to lose before we win this war? It's because of you that the Fabulous Killjoys can rest easy at night. We thank you. We love you. And we wouldn't want anyone else by our side when we take on BL/ind. We will see you in The Zone. This is Dr Death Defying, signing off." Then the American anthem played until it was knocked off by an upcoming transmission. "Hello all you Killjoy's, this is Party Poison broadcasting from the outskirts of Zone 7 requesting help. Is there anyone near our current location willing to take a stand against BLI with us? Please respond. Party Poison, out." And with that over the American anthem continues to play. The fabulous Killjoys. It's the first time I've ever heard them, or just Party Poison, speak. If only we had any idea where we were, we could maybe help them take on BLI and get Nuke and Lilac back, if they're still alive, that is. I looked out my window and I noticed that there was a cloud of dust coming in our direction. It came towards us and covered our van. We could only see a few feet in front of us. "Sand storm," said Panther. We drove on for a little bit more. Then all of a sudden through the sand I could see something. Two lights, it was a car, but as soon as it revealed itself we were already too close to just pass it by. With the turn of the wheel, we flew left off the road. The car tumbled. Flying into the ground and spinning us inside. We were like hamsters that've lost control of their wheel. Good going for not wearing a seat belt. We were thrown around in the van until it came to its last tumble, where we fell onto the roof. My life should be over now. I'm actually starting to want it to end. With all the bad luck I've been having, and nothing is getting better. I can't see myself getting anywhere, or achieving anything other than being hurt physically _and_ emotionally. I can hear Panther letting out a breath, so I know he's fine, but I can't move. I've lost the ability to do anything. I hear Panther shuffling around, and then I feel the grip of his hands under my arms, clenching around my chest, and then I'm pulled out of the van and lay down again on the road. Hearing distant shouts, I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to see my own and Panthers death. My ears then collapse on me, and all I can hear are muffled sounds. All I can think of is what is happening. I want to open my eyes, but I'm afraid. _Afraid. _Just like everyone else. I'm sure worse has happened to others. I need to get a grip. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. At first my vision is blurry, and I can only see the tall figure standing above me as a shadow amongst the sand. But then my vision starts to focus. I can see him now, standing looking down at me, the mask covering his eyes. But I know who he is. I can't believe it. I want too, but everything is just so unreal. Then I hear him speaking to me, and his voice is as clear as day.

"Sorry about that," and with that he throws me over his shoulder and carries me back to his car where I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

It's not every day you wake up to the smell of cooking food. I haven't eaten in two days now and I'm absolutely starving. The smell swirls around me and I can't help the watering mouth. Drool runs down my chin and I want to get up, but my body is glued to the ground. Or at least it feels that way; I'm just to soar to move. It's like all my limbs have just decided not to co-operate, like someone has just dumped a bunch of weights onto me. I open my eyes and look around. There's no one to my left or right, but when I lift my head up I can see the group in front of me. Then one of them stands up, and begins to approach me. What do I do? Not that I _can _do anything. I don't even know who it is. My head falls back and I become lifeless once more, staring up at the sky without a care in the world. Until the man who came into view blocked out everything and the only thing I could see was his face.

"Hi there," I heard him say in a nice, calm voice, but when I tried to speak back all that came out were moans and grumbles. "Let me help you sit up," He put his hand gently under my neck and my back and slowly raised me until I was propped up against a large rock behind me. I was still completely in agony, so even though the guy was being gentle with me my body still ached all over. I let out a breath of pain as he took his hands out from beneath me.

"W-what… who are you?" I finally let out.

"The name's Fun Ghoul," he smiled to me, "Here, take a drink," he pulled out a small flask from his bag, but I hesitated, "It's just water," and with that he put the bottle to my mouth and I took tiny sips, one after the other. I could feel the sand running down my throat and I felt like I could talk much better. After I was done drinking I took a deep breath in.

"My name's Fear Injector." I said, with a voice less croaky than before. "You're one of the fabulous Killjoys, aren't you?" Fun Ghoul looked up at me and nodded.

"Indeed I am, the others are over there with your friend,"

I had completely forgotten about Panther, "Is he alright?" I ask anxiously,

"Yeah he's fine, very brave too. He was willing to be taken out trying to protect you earlier." I remember Panther pulling me out of the van but I had my eyes closed the whole time. I didn't know what was going on around me. I just gave up. I feel terrible; I was willing to let him be killed because I was too lazy to actually get up and help.

"Well let's go over and get something to eat, yeah?" He once again lifted me up, but I insisted on trying to walk. The attempt didn't go down so well, I always ended up falling. In the end Fun Ghoul wrapped my arm around his neck and carried me over. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go over, to have to face Panther. My heart was in my throat as we neared the pack, and I watched as they all turned around to see me. I wonder how pathetic I look? Having to be carried over when worse has probably happened to them. I mean they're the fabulous Killjoys, I doubt they've had a very easy life. They were pretty damn affected by BLI taking over. Taking away all the fun, all of the colour. But that's why we're here, to bring that all back. To free the prisoners of Battery city and bring back the old days, where drugs weren't something you took before you went off to work, and your job wasn't killing the innocent. Although, we aren't so innocent anymore. We were resulted to killing, just as they were. We're all on the same level here. Fun Ghoul sits me down beside the bright red haired guy, who smiles when I look up at him, "Well hello sleepy head," he said, "Welcome to the, uh, gang," I smiled and looked around them. They were all sitting in a circle and as I went round each one they all gave me a little smile and waved. Then very last was Panther. Sitting beside me grabbed my arm into his and looked up at me. "I'm so glad you're alright," he said. What? Shouldn't he be pissed? Oh wow, is he doing this on purpose or?

"You're glad I'm alright? What about you, I done nothing to help you back there, you could've died!" I exclaimed. I didn't know how to feel. I wasn't exactly angry, maybe more sympathetic?

"You were passed out; there was nothing you could do to help," he told me, and then pulled my head down to rest on his shoulder. I was just so relieved that he was alive that I really didn't care about anything else. Well, except when the guy in front of me offered me a can of, not really sure what it was exactly. I took it and looked inside the can seeing a mushed up, jelly like substance.

"It's dog food," he said, and my stomach cringed. I didn't want to seem rude and throw up, so I forced out a thank you and sat staring down at the can.

"So, I guess it'd be rude if we didn't tell you our names," the guy sitting in front of me said, "Well if I may do the honours, I'm Jet star, to my right is Kobra Kid, then there's Party Poison next to you, and lastly Fun Ghoul, your escort," my escort? So now they think of me as royalty. It's only fair he helped me over when they almost killed me.

"Eat up, we'll be hitting the road soon," I looked around to Panther who seemed to be shovelling the stuff down his throat. Maybe, with brute force I could do the same. I stuck my fingers in to the jelly and scooped it out. It looked disgusting but it's all we have, so I stuck it in my mouth and swallowed it. To my surprise, it wasn't really all that bad, just a bit salty, that's all. But then the thought dwelled on me, we would be on the road soon. To go where exactly?

"Sorry, but when we leave here, where exactly are we going?" I asked

"To go get your friends back of course, as well as a little friend of ours," said Party Poison, "Riot Panther told us what happened to your friend, so we thought, why not take you with us? To take back what's our, eh?"

"Yeah, so what happened to your friend, was he taken to?"

"Yeah, she was. Just a little girl we found on the roadside, all by herself, no family or friends to accompany her."

"I'm really sorry,"

"Don't be, because we're going to get her back, we will get her back. And your friends too,"

I didn't want to say anything, but, what if we don't get them back? What if they really are dead? I mean, I don't think anyone has ever made it out of Battery City, never mind actually getting in. We would need a freaking amazing plan to get our way in there. I finished the food and threw the can in to a pile of rubbish beside the fire. Then Kobra kicked all of it in to the fire where the flames then burst in the air and made it the only thing I could see with the night sky behind it. The fire sucked me right in to it, so beautiful and peaceful.

"We should get some rest now, tomorrow's going to be a long day," said Fun Ghoul, standing now with the fire illuminating his face. He then, without permission picked me up and carried me back to where I lay before I awoke not so long ago. I watched as the group stoop up and spread out, each taking a space on the ground and finally settling down to get a good night's rest. I then closed my eyes and decided I would try and get some sleep as well.

I was awoken by a noise in the night. Not a threatening sound, but the sniffling of one of the guys. I wanted to get up and go to the source, but I didn't. I just lay there listening from dusk to dawn. I ended up not getting any sleep the whole night. Neither did the poor guy I was listening to. I couldn't tell who it was the next morning, but I had my hunches. I was shattered when I woke up, but this time I could actually get up and walk by myself. What a way to start the day.


	6. Chapter 6

It's not like we can just set off in hope of finding our friends. We need to know where we're going, and we need a plan. But not just any plan, a bloody damn death proof one. These guys think they can just walk into Battery City and reclaim what's theirs, but they've put no thought into getting in and out. I have though, but it requires skill and concentration. I'm not saying that we don't have those qualities, but I'm pretty sure the Dracs and Exterminators are going to have a way more accurate shot that any of us. We have next to no food and have gotten no sleep over the past few nights so I wouldn't say we're going to be at our best when we open fire. We need energy, and a lot of it for what we'll be doing. Basically, my plan is to sneak through the alleyways of the city. Three of us on the right rounding to the side Better Living Industries, and the other three on the left coming round to the other side. We then attack the outside standing guards from behind the wall and alert the inside guards who'll come out and then we'll shoot another round, killing them all and making it easier to get inside. Not that after the breach they won't send more Dracs out, but by that time we'll already be in the building. We take out everyone in the main hall, then me and Panther will split to go look for Lilac, Nuke and the Little Girl, while the others stay and continue to take out the oncoming waves of Dracs. I only have a plan for getting in, and I'm not guaranteeing it will work, but it's worth a shot, and it's the only thing we've got unless someone comes up with a better one. Which I doubt.

The boys were loading up the car with the extra diesel tank in the boot, and chatting away. I tried to join in their conversation earlier, but no, I wouldn't understand. What wouldn't I understand? They're hiding something from me, and I want to know what. Can I even trust them? Panther has even been starting to act strange too. I'm starting to think I can't trust anyone now. The only guy who seems to be in the same state as me is Fun Ghoul. He hasn't talked all morning. It must've been him who was crying last night, and I have the urge to ask him about it, and to comfort him. But I don't want to make things worse for him. Bringing up his situation might only add to the pain.

By the time we were off it must have been around 2. We set off North, and these guys say they know where they are going, but they don't have a clue. We would stop every hour and Party Poison would just stare out of the window, along the road that leads to nowhere apparently. I was in the back next to Kobra, Ghoul and Panther, squished in the middle. Not much talking went down either, just the occasional, "We should be there in another hour or so," from Poison. Which we never were. It was already getting dark, I really thought today would be more productive. I thought we were actually going to get something done for once. But I guess not. "Right guys, toilet break. Then we'll set off again. I think we'll travel during the night, okay?" Everyone agreed and went off to do their business. I on the other hand, didn't. I scrambled into the front seat and opened the little compartment at the front of the van, in hope that I'd find something useful. All I found were a bunch of pictures. Some of the Little Girl, and then some of Korse and a few Dracs around him. I also found a few documents stating that the Fabulous were in the top ten most wanted. But who didn't know that already? "You won't find anything useful in there." The voice from behind me said. I turned around and seen Fun Ghoul sitting there, staring at me.

"I, uh…" I couldn't find the words. My tongue rolled in my mouth and the words skimmed my brain. But just as I went to say something, he stopped me "Hurry up and get in the back, they'll be coming back soon," he said, and with that I jumped into the back of the car and sat beside him. My heart was pounding, and I could feel it travelling up my throat. What was going on? So many questions and an answer to none.

The guys were now all starting to come back and I very awkwardly moved over to sit beside Fun Ghoul, who wasn't paying attention at all when I pushed my side completely up against his. He just wriggled around getting comfy and then continued to stare out the window. Like nothing ever happened, and let's keep it that way. When Panther shut the door we started off on the road again, not like anyone wanted to. I could feel myself drifting off into a dream.

_Korse. He's staring directly at me, and I can't move. Then I feel a jab and a cold sensation running through my arm. I looked down and see the needle being removed from my upper arm, and then I fall. Falling. I hit the ground and black out as my head meets the floor. Then I wake up in the white lab room. But I still can't move, and then a masked figure appears at the end of the bed. I struggle to get out of the lock of leather straps around my wrists and ankles as the person lifts up some sort of surgical tool. Now approaching me with them I'm in a state of panic, but there's nothing I can do about it. It's now above me, and it removes its mask. I freak out when I see who it is, it's not possible, it can't be. It was Nuke Retaliator._

I wake up pouring with sweat on Fun Ghouls shoulder. Beside me Jet star puts his hand on my arm,

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream," I reply

"Well, you woke up just in time. Look where we are." He smiles and looks out the front window and I do the same. I don't believe it, we made it. The city is just a glow in the dark night, making a rural night sky look like dirt. I just stare, with a look of pure amazement, and Fun Ghoul has to practically pull me out of the car.

"This is as far as we go guys, the rest is on foot. Say goodbye to the ride." said Poison. Some of us, including me, said bye. Others went over to the car and gave it a little pat. Then we all headed off, to Battery City.

(_Sorry for the long wait to update guys, I've been quite busy and haven't had time to write, but the next chapter should be up sometime during the week hopefully. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews guys! You're all amazing :) )_


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this is it. This is the final journey. We march towards Battery city, one foot in front of the other, trailing ourselves along the dusty, deserted road. No one speaks, not even to mutter under their breath, because let's face it; this is probably going to be the last time we can ever appreciate the company of silence, or the company of friendship. We won't make it out of here alive, so I'm cherishing this moment, this moment that we're all together, because in the end we won't be together. Heck, our bodies won't even be together, there will be body parts lying all around the place. We aren't crazy for doing this, for practically walking right up to death, in fact when I see him my middle finger will have a lot of talking to do with him. But you either understand, or you don't, you either know what we're going through, or you just don't give a shit. I'm here to save my best friend, and I thought she would be my only friend during all of this, but I've met a lot of great people along the way. Lilac Skies and Riot Panther, the lost Killjoys. Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra kid and Jet star, the fabulous Killjoys. And I've met another, another side of me, a side I never thought I'd see. A side of emotion, because nowadays we don't show that, we hide it so no one will know the things that we really love, the _people_that we really love. Emotions will get you killed, so why do we have them? To show that we are not afraid to fight for what we love, which is what we're going to do, even if it doesn't pay off.

The stars were beginning to fade as the sky went from a deep purple to orange. No birds in sight, and not a single sound. I thought that as we neared the city it would be chaotic, with the sound of traffic and shouting, but so far there has been nothing. It's like everyone has just abandoned the place, or maybe they knew we would be coming and this is just there way of greeting us, and letting us know that if we even come as close to stepping one foot into the city they'll kill us on first demand. I think it's about time I told the guys my plan.

"Hey, guys! Want to hear the plan I've got? I think we've got a pretty good chance in getting into BLI with it," I asked.

"You've got a plan; well then lay it on us, I'm sure it'd be better than what I had in mind," said Party Poison

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Basically... Run in and kill anything that moves," he smirked

"Ha, that can be a last resort if mine doesn't follow through as planned," I then explained the whole plan to them and they seemed to think good of it, that it might actually work. But let's not get our hopes up too high right now; we're verging on the edge of death.

I don't know what I'm more afraid of, walking into this seemingly desolate city, or thinking about walking out of it, _running_out of it. The sun is now high enough into the sky to be draining the life out of me, I feel like a fish out of water drying up in the heat, but we're almost there, just half a mile away from sweet revenge. Just keep going, Just, Keep… going. Just… Keep… Going. Going, going, gone. My mind so lost I didn't even know I had already just waltzed into the deserted grounds of Battery city, creepy but peaceful, and definitely not a place I would like to live.

"You ready to put your plan in action?" Party Poison smiled, "So, we need to split into three, I'll go with you, Fear Injector and also, Jet Star, you come with us on the right side. The rest of you will go to the left. Be quiet, very quiet, we don't want to alert them that we're here and be sure to look out for any traps or alarms around the BLI building, alright?" We all nodded and agreed, "Great, let's get a move on then, shall we?" Like troopers we marched off into the directions we were sent off too and found ourselves in an empty alleyway, off of the streets so we would be out of sight by any exterminators roaming around. My only problem is that we could be very easily trapped in these tiny alleyways, and easily lost.

The city seemed to be waking up now, there were some cars heard out on the main streets and a lot of people would be heard in the alleyways putting their bins out. I just hope someone doesn't see us snooping around, or maybe already has seen us and decided to phone the exterminators. I heard crackling somewhere, but didn't get too involved in it. Turned out Party Poison had a walkie-talkie in his pocket, nice.

"Could've told me you had that," I said, rearing round the next corner, making sure we had a clear shot to the next alleyway. I ducked my head back in as I seen two Dracs walk past. The next time I peeked round they were gone. "Right, it's all clear," We ran over to the next lane and continued with the cautious running.

"Sorry, should've mentioned it, but it's broken anyway," Party poison was smacking at it in an attempt to make it work.

"Here, let me," He handed me the walkie-talkie and I simply took the batteries out, blew into it, and then put them back in. As soon as he pressed the button the voice of Fun Ghoul could be heard.

"Guys, you there? Hello, anybody?" he sounded stressed.

"Yeah, we're here, what's up? Something happen?" Party Poison asked.

"Uh, well we've taken out two Dracs, but one of them got Kobra in the arm. It's fine, and all bandaged up, but I'm sure they'll know where our location is and they'll send out more," Our faces dropped, we're not even anywhere near Better Living Industries and one of us has already been shot. That's just great.

"Well can you just keep moving, I know I'm pushing this but can you move as fast as possible, I don't want you guys getting hurt again," I say to the walkie-talkie, scared that they won't make it.

"Yeah, okay, I understand. Fun Ghoul out." And with that he was gone.

"This is just fucking fantastic, how the hell did they manage that. I tell them to be careful, and they get shot. It just means we're going to be one short, because he won't be able to use his ray-gun, great." Party Poison sighed, and it was a bit of a let-down to hear that, because I thought that this was going to be the easiest part, but they've already gotten hurt. We don't stand a chance against anyone like this; we're just not strong, or agile enough to be doing something as big as this. We need to step up, get our acts together and take down anything that gets in our way; otherwise we'll be dead before we can even make it to Better Living Industries.


End file.
